muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets (2015) promotion
.]] Promotion for The Muppets on ABC in 2015. __TOC__ Videos ABC Celebrity Promos File:Miss Piggy Ogles Nathan Fillion - The Muppets|Miss Piggy ogles Nathan Fillion File:The Muppets (ABC) Nathan Fillion Asks Kermit About Miss Piggy Promo HD|Fillion asks Kermit if Piggy is single File:The Muppets (ABC) Nathan Fillion Hooks Up with Miss Piggy Promo HD|Kermit and Eden Sher spy Fillion leaving Piggy's trailer File:Miss Piggy, Kermit and Kerry Washington - The Muppets|Miss Piggy, Kermit and Kerry Washington File:Miss Piggy Steals Kerry Washington's White Hat - The Muppets|Piggy wears Washington's character's hat File:The Muppets (ABC) Fozzie Bear and Kerry Washington Promo HD|Washington thinks Fozzie works for craft services File:The Swedish Chef Cooks with Patricia Heaton - The Muppets|The Swedish Chef cooks with Patricia Heaton File:Patricia Heaton and Fozzie - Heckling|Patricia Heaton and Fozzie File:M15 Constance Wu and Randall Park|Gonzo with Constance Wu and Randall Park File:Miss Piggy Hogs The Camera Muppets ABC promo|Constance Wu and Miss Piggy File:Clark Gregg Makes Things Weird|Randall Park, Kermit, and Clark Gregg File:Clark Gregg Is Begged For Agents of SHIELD Spoilers|Clark Gregg, Fozzie, and Pepe File:Friend Request Denied - The Muppets|Tracee Ellis Ross denies Pepe's friend request File:Rowlf and Black-ish Cast|Rowlf with Tracee Ellis Ross and Anthony Anderson File:Sweetums and Anthony Anderson promo|Anthony Anderson and Sweetums File:Scott Foley Online Dating and Gonzo|Scott Foley and Gonzo File:Small Talk with Scott Foley and Animal|Scott Foley and Animal File:Wendi McLendon-Covey and Gonzo The Muppets ABC Promo|Wendi McLendon-Covey and Gonzo File:Wendi McLendon Covey and Pepe - puns|Wendi McLendon-Covey and Pepe File:The Muppets Promo Eden Sher of The Middle Ruined Miss Piggy Scene|Eden Sher and Miss Piggy File:Joshua Malina Looks Like Kermit|Joshua Malina and Kermit File:Ken Jeong Takes a Selfie with Pepe|Ken Jeong and Pepe File:Kermit, Denise, Ken Jeong|Ken Jeong, Kermit, and Denise File:Katie Lowes and Guillermo Diaz Torture Gonzo|Katie Lowes, Guillermo Diaz, and Gonzo File:M15 Guillermo Diaz and Animal|Guillermo Diaz, Animal, and Floyd Pepper File:Gonzo Scandal|Gonzo, Kerry Washington, and Guillermo Diaz Trailers & Promos File:The Muppets Fall 2015 on ABC 1st trailer|First-look Trailer File:M15 Biggest Names in Entertainment|"Biggest Names in Entertainment" (first actual footage from the show) File:The Muppets (ABC) The Wait Is Over Promo HD|"The Wait Is Over" File:M15 Elizabeth Banks|"Elizabeth Banks" File:M15 All Grown Up|"All Grown Up" File:M15 Never Seen Before|"Never Seen Before" (Denise's first words) Muppet Profiles File:Up Late with Miss Piggy - The Muppets|''Up Late with Miss Piggy'' File:Kermit The Frog - Executive Producer Up Late with Miss Piggy - The Muppets|Kermit the Frog - Executive Producer Up Late with Miss Piggy File:Gonzo's Dating Profile|Gonzo's Dating Profile File:Fozzie Bear Warm Up Comedian - The Muppets|Fozzie Bear Warm Up Comedian Top 5 Lists File:Fozzie's Top 5 Favorite Jokes - The Muppets|Fozzie's Top 5 Favorite Jokes File:5 People You'll Meet At Work - The Muppets|5 People You'll Meet At Work File:Science Facts with Bunsen and Beaker|5 Science Facts with Bunsen and Beaker File:Top 5 Kermit Management Tips|Top 5 Kermit Management Tips File:Miss Piggy's Top 5 Greatest Loves|Miss Piggy's Top 5 Greatest Loves Facebook Videos see: The Muppets (2015) Facebook videos Miscellaneous Videos File:Kermit and Miss Piggy - Behind the Scenes of The Muppets|Behind the Scenes of The Muppets featurette Kermit and Piggy's break-up statement https://twitter.com/MissPiggy/status/628621787979489280 ]] File:Shall we take it again from the top|''Entertainment Weekly'' File:Associated Press - Kermit and Piggy Split|Associated Press File:TV Guide interview Miss Piggy and Kermit break up|''TV Guide'' File:Entertainment Tonight Kermit the Frog Spills About Miss Piggy Split|''Entertainment Tonight'' File:Extra - Kermit the Frog Sheds Light on Split with Miss Piggy|''Extra'' File:M15 Hollywood Breakup|''Good Morning America'' promo, "Hollywood Breakup" File:Miss Piggy on Good Morning America September 16th, 2015|''Good Morning America'' interview September 16th, 2015 Posters Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-JustAnotherDayInHollywood.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-FinallyANetworkTVShowWithFullFrontalNudity.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-JustAnotherTVShowStarringAnEgotisticalPig.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-ChangingTheTVManscape.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-TelevisionHasFinallyHitItsBeak.jpg Abcmuppetsposter.jpg Abcmuppetsposter-phones.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Promotion Muppets 2015 Live appearances Muppets-panel-small.jpg|San Diego Comic-Con July 11, 2015 55c25470715da.image.jpg|The Television Critics Association August 4, 2015 Muppets-Panel.jpg|D23 Expo August 14, 2015 Television appearances GMA-Piggy.png|''Good Morning America'' September 16, 2015 and Nightline September 21, 2015 GMA-Gonzo-pepe.png|''Good Morning America'' September 16, 2015 and Nightline September 21, 2015 JimmyKimmelLive-Kermit&Piggy-(2015-09-21).jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live September 21, 2015 NYSE.jpg|The New York Stock Exchange February 1, 2016 GMA-2116.jpg|''Good Morning America'' February 1, 2016 BachelorLive.png|''The Bachelor Live'' February 1, 2016 Late Show Colbert Kermit 2016-02-01.jpg|''The Late Show with Stephen Colbert'' February 1, 2016 ABCandENews.png|''ABC News'' and E! News February 2, 2016 KellyAndMichael-2216.png|''Live! with Kelly and Michael'' February 2, 2016 TheView2016.png|''The View'' February 2, 2016 GMA-22316.png|''Good Morning America'' February 23, 2016 Promotion Muppets 2015